The Story Is Far From Over
by Robot Lady-Ai
Summary: A chick with a attitude problem,A super nice guy,and a cute 11 year old kid?Find out how everybody acts when they meet this strange team and why do they have this 'special' powers? Nobody know about thier past?Why is that?Its like my verison of KH3.R
1. The new kid at the Island

A/N: Hiya to all! This my first story that I put on Fan Fiction. I do have original stories but they are in Fiction Press. I don't Know if you guys want to read it. But any ways , if you are wondering what this story is going to be about. Well You have to read and find out. Oh by the waythis story (kinda) takes about a year later KH 2. It Has Three O.C so don't get mad if you don't like them. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do have the games. Me and my brother play Kingdom hearts all the time.Well I should stop talking so much, So heres the frist chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sister! Brother! Where are you!?"A little Kid said as he search through an Island.

"How did I get here!? ANYWAY!" He said as he trip over a rock.

"Ow! That hurt..."

He look up at the clear blue sky, tears slowly fell down his checks.

"Sister...Brother...I miss you guys."

The 11 year old kid said as he cried even more. He put his head down, so he can hide his tears away.Kari was getting some fresh water. When all of sudden she heard a small cry not to far from her.

"Huh? I wonder.. who crying?" She said as she grab the bottles and put them away in her pouch.

She look around for the cry. After a while she found the , it came from an 11 year old kid.(A/N: The kid from early)She saw that he was trying so hard not to cry but nothing work.

"Hello there? Why are you crying?"

The little look up at Kari, He slowly back away a little from her.

"NO! Don't get scared, I just want to help."

He look at her but he still had a distance from her.

"Can you come closer, so I can see you." Kari said with a smile.

The little kid look at her but he didn't move from his spot. She just smile as nice as she could.

"What is your name kid?" She ask him.

"Clef . . ."

"Clef..._that one unique name (she thought to herself)_. . .so what are doing here?"

"Looking for someone. . ."

"Really? Who?" Kari asked him.

But he didn't response to her question. He just look at her with a straight face. Then he ran away from her.

"Hey come back!"

After a while she couldn't see him anymore .

"-sigh- Maybe I should tell Sora and Riku. . ." She said as she walk away.

Clef was running at the sandy beach of the Island. When all of sudden he crash into someone. Clef drop to the floor.

"Ow..." Clef said as look up to see who he crash in to.

It was Sora who he had crash in to. Sora look down, he thought he might be dreaming because he thought he saw Roxas.

"Roxas?" Sora ask clef.

Clef stand up and look at Sora with a straight face.(A/N: Okay imagine a 11 year old "Roxas" with a straight face that how Clef look right now. He looks so cute!!)Sora got a closer look at Clef, and notice it wasn't Roxas because clef look a lot younger then him and his hair was dark brown not blonde. Clef got mad because Every time he meet someone new the always thought he was Roxas. Every time he heard that name he want to beat the person who call him that.(A/N: WOW !For a little kid he sure gets angry) Clef clench his hand into a fist.

"I'm not ROXAS!!" Clef said as he run off once again.

Sora just stood their with a blank look on his face. Until Kari ran towards him.

"SORA!"

Sora look at Kari, she finally stop running and was standing next to him.

"Hey Kari."

"Sora, did you see a little kid?"

"Yea I did...he look a lot like Roxas."

"So you did see him?"

"Yes I did, why Kari?"

"Well there something very strange about that kid. . ."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...I can't really say myself." Kari said.

Then Riku came.

"Hey! What are you two up to?

Sora and Kari turn to look at Riku.

"We were just talking about a kid that new to the Island." Sora told Riku.

"A kid?" Riku ask both of them

"Yea, he just pass me. . . . He was really wired."

"He was wired for a 11 year old." Kari replied to Sora.

"And he look a lot like Roxas...same eyes, same face the only different was that he was younger than him, and had different hair color."

Kari nodded her head in agreement. Riku look like he was in deep thought. Sora look at Riku.

"Hey Riku? You like your in deep thought?" Sora said.

"...huh? Oh sorry guys I just reamber I need to do something."Riku said as he ran off.

"Okay that was random." Sora said.

"Yea it was."Kari said as she put a hand on her hip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And that end off my first chapter. If you like it so far please review and I write the second chapter as soon as I can. Clef is one my O.C if you haven't figure that out the other two you will meet in the next chapter. I think so if not maybe the chapter after the next one. If you want to find why Riku ran off then review. Okay then until next time.


	2. A flash back about Riku and Clef

A/N: Chapter 2 of My Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic. Sigh I know I took a long time to write this, but I promise this chapter is long then the last one. Hopefully I get more Reviews. I want to say thank you to my best friend Nekkyo U. Well anyways Thank you for everyone who been reading my story, and here is chapter 2. ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku had final catch up to Clef.

"Clef!" Riku called out to him.

Clef stop and turn to see who was calling him it was Riku. Clef and Riku had meet before once. Clef knew that Riku was a good guy.

Flash back

Clef was in a cell all by himself (A/N: if wondering what cell I'm taking about well it's the one that Kari was in KH 2). He had nothing to eat for two days. He felt so weak, and tried. He been kidnaped away from his brother and sister. It was all organization Thirteen fault that he like this, he hate this so much. He was all alone and he wish it would be all over. He was all alone now and just thinking of the people who care about him the most made him cry. And that what he did at that very moment. He put his head down and cry to himself.

"Hey Kid. . ." A voice said to him.

Clef look up to see who call him. He couldn't see his face because he had hidden under his long black coat. He was also had a bag of food in his hand. Which mad Clef's stomach growl in hunger. The guy just chuckle a little.

"Here kid..." He said as he hand Clef the bag of food.

Clef look at the food the at the guy.

"Well aren't you hunger?"

Clef nodded his head, he didn't want to say anything to the guy but he was hunger and want food. The guy just chuckle and gave him the food. Clef search through the bag but before he ate anything he look up to the guy to say thank you to him.

"Thank you." Clef said with a smile on his face.

"Oh by the way my name is clef, what is your name?" He ask because he at least want to know his name.

"Riku. . ." He told to Clef.

Clef was looking at the food, and then he look up and to his surprise Riku had left.

End of Flashback

Riku was standing next to him.

"Clef, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. . ."Clef said as he look up at Riku.

A young girl about the age of 16. She had dark brown hair up to her shoulder and bangs over her left eye.(A/N: Her is kinda like Kari's hairstyle but the only different was the hair color and the bangs) She was wearing a black hood jacket that went up to her knees. A dark blue tank-top with black flowers on the right side of her shirt, a black mini skirt. Some fishnet on her right arm with misty blue bracelets on the same arm, a pair of black shoes perfect for running, two belts that hang on the side of her hip, a chain necklace with a black collar. She had two different eye color, one was dark blue and the other was silver.

The 16 year old girl had just kick a trash can in rage.

"Risa! Clam down!" Her brother Blake told her.

Blake was just a year younger than Risa. He had dark brown hair spike out at the back, and he had a pair of silver eyes. He had a pair of baggy black pants with two belts (so they won't fall down), a black shirt, and a black & silver jacket.

"How can I be clam! When Clef is out there all by himself!!" She said as she pointed to the stars.

"Well we can keep looking for him." Blake told his sister who was not really in a good mood to talk to right now.

"WE BEEN SEARCHING FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW! ALL WE KNOW IS THAT CLEF IS OUT THERE! WE ARE HIS OLDER SIBLINGS!!" she said as she kick more cans down.

"RISA! We are going to find him so just clam down!"Blake try to make Risa clam down.

Risa just ignore him and walk off, she wasn't she happy either.

"This is just great. . .sigh"Blake said as he saw his older sister ran off.

Risa was still not in a good mood to talk to. She was still thinking about her little brother. She sigh as she look up at the sky, when all of sudden a heartless appeared in front of her.

"Oh great a heartless, just what I need. . ." She said as she stand in a fighting pose.

She was going to kill the heartless but a ninja star kill it before she could.

"Where did that came from?" Risa asked as she look around.

Then someone jumped right in front of her. Which made Risa to jumped a little.

"Who are you?" Risa ask as look at the person who jumped right in front of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: AND it stop. Well at least for now. If you are wondering who are the OC base on well I tell you.

Clef-is base on my little brother, he really act like Clef. His hair does look like Roxas, but he doesn't have blue eyes. He does get mad like he does in the story he hates when people mistake him as someone else. But he like to RP with me he always Roxas. He does get hunger a lot. He not 11 well not yet he just 6 years old.

Blake-is base on my other little brother, he does like it when I call him little even though he tall as me. T.T He does act like he does in the story. When I get mad he tries to clam me down but I might end up walking away from everybody.

Risa- I base her on myself my hair does look like Kari's hair when I straights it. (I think it does well to me). I can act like Kari but I have bit of a attitude (sometimes), so I call me Kari with the attitude. I do get mad like I do in my story, but sometimes its not my fault. I can see how my character got mad she haven't seen her little brother in a year. I would act the same too.

Well I thought I let you know on who I base the OC on and if you think they act like someone else let me know. I know I talk a lot but I want every to know on about this characters. RIEVEW please and I write the next chapter soon as I can.Bye until next time!


	3. WHAT?

A/N: -sigh- What a day! I has been boring at summer school but at least I have something to do. I been thinking about my story a lot lately trying to figure what should I do and what not. I have lots of thing plan for it but I can't tell now you have to wait till I write them up which is going to be fun. Oh! To all readers please review I don't care if I get a bad reviews. I be glad because they can point out something about the story or I need to improve my writing skills. But hey I'm only 14 (at the moment), I hope I get better. I be glad with people given me reviews I guess it helps me.

Well I think that enough of me talking, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!Oh one more thing I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did, but I do have the games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm The great ninja YUFFIE!" she said very loud that Risa thought she going to go death in a ear.

Then she look at her, she look full of energy.

"Who are you? I never seen you around...uhmm." Yuffie aid as look at Risa and walk around in circles.

"Do you a card?" She ask her.

"A what? A card?" Risa said she was a bit confused.

Then Yuffie jump up and clapping her hands, and she also had a big smile on her face.

"I KNEW IT!! YOU ARE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" Yuffie said, she was still jumping.

Risa was even more confused than she was before. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Risa slowly turn to see who was it. It was Blake.

"Risa, there you are!"He said as run towards her. He finally chatch up to her and he stand next to her.

"Blake, Why are you running?" She ask her younger brother.

"I got worried about you, and I thought you would get lost." He said with a smile.

"Does it look like I'm lost?"she ask Blake.

"Well no, but it's a new world and you never know what will happen."He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Then Yuffie look at Blake and Risa.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!!" she said once again.

Risa and Blake look at her as if she was crazy. _O-K..._ they both thought at the same time.

"I thought we had that over with but I guess I was wrong..." Risa said.

"I think she needs help." Blake wispier to Risa. She just nodded her head in agreement.

Yuffie stop jumping for a moment and look at them.

_Did she hear me..._Blake thought to himself as he back away from her a bit.

"You guys need to Leon! I bet he wants to meet you!"Yuffie said as she turn her back on them and then turn back.

"Well are you guys coming or not?" She ask them and then she smile at them.

Blake look at his sister, she look back at him.

"Should we go?"

Blake shrugged his shoulders. Risa look at him and then let out a big heavy sigh.

"Lets go..." She said as she followed Yuffie, Blake followed his sister.

"LEON! WHERE ARE YOU!? I FOUND SOME PEOPLE FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD!" Yuffie said as she walk to a small house (A/N: If you are wondering which house they are in? Well its Merlin's house.)

"I'm right in front of you! So you don't need to scream." Leon said as he cover his ears. Yuffie just giggle and look at Leon.

"Sorry Leon, I'm just so happy!"

"I know, you are always happy." Leon told Yuffie, she just chuckle.

"Oh leon! I found these two wondering lost and they don't have a card." Yuffie said as she pointed at Risa and Blake.

They walk in to the small house. Blake had a big grin on his face and had his hands in his pockets.

"Yo." He said

Risa came right after but she look mad. And had her hands on hips.

"Hi..."Risa said

Leon just look at them, he look very interested by Risa and Blake. He look at them as he walk in circles. And just saying "Hmmm..."

Risa was get every annoyed with Leon just walking around and looking at them.

"Why don't you just take a picture it last longer!" Risa said as she closed her eyes and cross her arms across her chest.

Then there was a flash, Yuffie had taken a picture of Risa and Blake. Risa open her eyes and look at her, and just glare at her. Blake had his hand up and made a peace sign. Leon stop looking at Risa and Blake and just look at Yuffie.

"Ummm, Yuffie why did you take the picture?" Leon ask her.

"She said take a picture." Yuffie said as she put the camera down at the table.

Risa closed her eyes again. _Note to self: burn the camera!_ Risa thought to herself and a evil grin appeared her face. Blake saw his sister's evil grin, he just laugh because he knew that she want to destroy the picture so badly right now. Leon look at them.

"So what are you guys doing here? And are you guys really from another world?"

"Yes ,we are from another world..." Risa said as she still had her arms across her chest.

"And we looking for clef our younger brother." Blake said.

Risa open her eyes and relzied that Blake just said that. And she just look at Blake and she left the small house. Blake saw Her leave.

"Oops.." He said as he put his hand over his mouth.

Leon and Yuffie were confused on what just happen.

"RISA! DON'T GET MAD I DIDN'T MEANT TO TELL THEM!!" He said as he try to chatch up to his sister, but she just slammed the door on his face.

"Umm... What just happen Leon?" Yuffie ask Leon.

He just shrugged his shoulders. Blake sigh and look at them.

"Sorry about that Risa is not friendly material."he said

"Is she always like this?" Leon ask him.

"Not really..._Only when it came to Clef. _(He thought to himself) Sorry about that." Blake said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Clef smile at Riku, Sora, and Kari. Riku hand a ice-cream to Clef.

"Here you go clef, I hope you like it." Riku said as he smile at Clef.

Clef face lit with with happiness and took the ice-cream and took one big bite.

"Hey Riku you know this kid?"Sora ask

"Well kinda I met him before...about a year ago."He response.

"Really how?"Sora ask again.

"Well Sora, I was in the same castle where Kari was when she got kidnaped. He was in the castle's dugon." Riku said as he pointed at Riku.

"Really?" Sora said.

Sora and Riku look at Kari. She was talking to Clef and their were smiling at each other. Kari notice Them looking at her, she look at them and then smile at them. They smile back. Riku look at Sora.

"Yea, but I don't know why he was there?" Riku said once again as he look at Clef. Who just finished his ice-cream by now.

"Why were you at that castle anyways? Clef?" Sora ask him.

Clef look up at him, "Well I really don't reamber why myself, all I can really reamber is that I was kidnaped because I look like a guy name 'Roxas' something like that." He said.

Sora look at him, So did Riku.

"Well he does look like him." Sora said.

"But doesn't Roxas have a Key blade?" Riku asked.

"He does." Sora said as he scratch his cheek with his finger.

"Oh I have one!" Clef said (which cane out no where).

"WHAT!?" Both Sora and Riku said at the same time.

"Its not really a big deal, my brother and sister have one." Clef said.

Riku, Sora, and Kari was to much in shock to say anything.

"Whats wrong? You guys look like if something just died." Clef said as he pointed at them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HOW CAN YOU HAVE A KEY BLADE!!!!! YOUR TOO YOUNG!" Sora said as he freak out voice.

Clef back away from Sora.

"TELL ME HOW YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE AND THAT YOU GOT IT YOUNGER THAN!!! TELL ME HOW!" Sora said as he grab Clef by the shoulders and shake him like if he was ragged doll.

"I ...DON'T...KNOW!! BUT...CAN YOU...STOP SHAKING ME!" Clef try to tell Sora but he was still freaking out.

"SORA! I'M GETTING...SICK!!!" Clef told him.

"Oh (He let Clef go) , Sorry." He said as he put his hand behind his neck.

Clef was on the floor feeling sick to his stomach. (A/N: Poor Clef! And he just ate ice-cream too)

"Nice job Sora." Riku told Sora.

Sora look at Riku.

"OH BE QUIET RIKU!" Sora told him.

Sora Made a mad look, Kari and Riku just laugh. And Clef was still feeling sick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me/Risa: So what do you think Blake?

Blake: LOL, I thought you were going to break the camera.

Me/Risa:I did!

Blake: Really? When?

Me/Risa: Just a second ago with a chainsaw.

Blake: O.O Don't hurt ME! (Runs away from Risa)

Me/Risa: Hey COME back I'm got a surprise for you! (Runs after Blake)

Blake: NEVER!!!

Me/Risa: I was going to give you a cookie.

Blake: COOKIE!? (runs back and look around) Hey where my cookie?

Me/Risa: I ate it.

Blake: Douh! (Slaps forehead)

Me/Risa: LOL (Holds stomach because of laughter) Well you ran away from me so too bad.

Blake: I WANT MY COOKIE BACK!

Me/Risa: Well too bad (sticks out tongue) Well any ways I hope you like the chapter. Please review.

Blake: COOKIE!

Me/Risa: Oh great he want sugar...Bye to all my readers!


	4. Painful thoughts

A/N: Chapter 4! Yay! I thought I would but this story on hold but I guess not. LOL Well anyways here Chapter 4,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Risa was walking all by herself , she sat down. _I'm sorry Clef ...I shouldn't let him get you! I try every thing I could but he got you! WHAT KINDA OLDER SISTER WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN! HOW COULD I!!_... Risa put her head on her knees and close her eyes for a while.

-Flashback-

Risa and Blake were fighting an army of Nobodies and Heartless.

"Blake! Look behind you!!" Risa said as she destroy few of the heartless and the nobodies in front of her.

Blake quickly turn around and destroy Heartless and the Nobodies.

"Okay lets go!! Before its too late!!" Risa said as she run for it, Blake followed her.

They were running in a castle that Organization 13 were using as a headquarters. But what they didn't know at the very moment Sora was fighting the Leader of Organization 13 which was Xemnas, Riku was also there fighting with Sora. Risa and Blake were still running. Risa look behind Blake.

"BLAKE! LOOK OUT!"

Blake look Behind him and with one move he kill the Nobody that was behind him. Risa smile and begin running again, Blake nodded and run once again. Then Risa stop for a moment, Blake stop running as well.

"Risa? What wrong?" Blake ask his older sister.

She put her finger on her lips and told him to be quite. He just nodded his head. Risa look around, she felt something wired. She place a hand on her neck.

"Something is not right here? Blake?" Risa said as she turn around to find her brother gone.

"BLAKE! WHERE YOU GO!?" Risa said as she turn around and look for him.

But he was nowhere to be found, Then even more heartless and Nobodies appeared.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" Risa said as she put her Keyblade up in the air, and she swung her keyblade like crazy. Then she got attack behind her, she quickly turn. She was going to kill the heartless but she black out.

Blake saw his sister on the floor next to him, he ran to wake his sister up.

"RISA! RISA! WAKE UP!" Blake said as he shacked his sister's shoulder.

Risa slowly open her eyes and saw her brother right in front of her.

"BLAKE!" Risa said as she sat up.

Blake just smirk at his sister, She look at him and then she look around and notice they weren't in the castle anymore. They were in another world.

"Blake, where are we?" Risa ask as she stand up, Blake stand up next to her.

"I don't know, I got here a minute ago and then you came." Blake told his sister.

Risa look around once more time and then she saw a castle.

"Blake! Look!" Risa said as she pointed to the castle. Blake look over and saw the castle as well.

Then they look at each other, and nodded their heads. Knowing what each other were thinking about. They begin running. A while later they arrived at the castle. Blake quickly glance at Risa.

"Ready.." He said, Risa just quick nodded her head.

They walk in to the strange castle, as they step in an army of heartless and nobodies appeared. Risa and Blake quickly look at each other and swing their Keyblades left and to right. Killing all that was in their way. After a while their destroy all the army. The ran to the second floor of the castle. They walk to a room cover in darkness. The walls were color of pitch black and also the floors. Risa look around and saw nothing for a while. At the very moment Riku and Sora were at finally moments of their battle. They were only one move away from finally killing Xemnas. As they did their finally move. Risa and Blake were still in the room, at the very moment that Xemnas was kill. Something form around Risa and Blake, cause them to fall in to a deep long sleep. With their Keyblades in their hands. Blake had his Key blade right in front of his face, Risa had hers in her right hand down to her side and her left hand over her heart.

-End of flashback-

_I'll never let that happen again...Begin in that cell without knowing where clef was...I won't let that happen! NEVER AGAIN!_ Risa thought as she stand up and look around. She reamber on what happen not to long ago. It was hard for her not knowing where was clef was. She close her eyes for a moment and not saying a sound, her lips fromed in to the form on the word 'Clef". And with that she left for a short walk.

Blake was sitting down on a chair and look at Leon and Yuffie. He had big grin on his face.

"So let get me this straight, you and your sister have keyblades?"Leon ask Blake.

Blake nodded his head, "Yes, we do." he put his hands on his pockets.

"How do we know that your not lying to us?" Yuffie said as she look at Him.

"I can prove it!" Blake said as he let his hand out and then his own keyblade appeared.

As his key blade appeared thunder from around it.

"See...Like I said I have a Keyblade." he said as he set his keyblade down next to him. He look up at Leon.

"How can you have a keyblade? You are to young."Yuffie said as she look at Blake.

"Well I got it when I was 11 years old, so did my sister but she a year older than me so she had more training than I did. But Clef got his Key blade when he was just 7 years old at the time." Blake explained to Yuffie.

He quickly at glance at Yuffie and then look back at Leon.

"So Leon, Are you going to help us? Or not?" Blake ask him.

"Help? In what?"

"Help me and Risa to find our little brother Clef..."Blake told Leon.

'Ummm...Sure why not, and I know someone who can help us." Leon told Blake.

Risa was walking , then she stop to bring her keyblade to her hands. As it appeared A couple of heartless appeared right in front of her. Making her to smirk as she hold her Keyblade high in the air and then charge at the heartless. With that one move cause them to disappeared. She stood up and look at the clear blue sky.

"-sigh Now what to do on this day?" She said as she stand their waiting for something to happen.

Just then a small figure appeared right in front of her. She look at the small figure for a while.

"Who are you?" She ask as she pointed to figure.

The small figure turn around and look at Risa.

"I'm king Mickey, and I'm looking for Leon." He said as he look around and then back to her.

"Are you Risa?" He ask as he point at her.

She look at him, "How do you know my name!?" she ask the king as she raised her Keyblade high in the air and then pointed at him.

"LEON TOLD ME SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT ME!" He said as he waved his arms back and froth.

"HOW SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?" She ask him, you could hear her voice just full up with rage.

"I'M A FRIEND! I SWEAR!" He said as he try to clam her down.

But Risa didn't trust anyone, beside her brothers and herself. Sometimes she would even trust no one around her. So for her to hear that this stranger said that he was just a friend and to trust him, was just... too much for her. It was so hard to trust anyone beside her family. Risa was so anger at the moment, that she couldn't even think straight anymore. She look at the King. He notice her eyes just full up with rage and hate. Risa was going to charge at the king, but some one stop her form doing anything else. It was Blake. He was standing right in front of Risa.

"RISA! CLAM DOWN!" He told her as he put his hands on his shoulders.

Risa look at him and stop to think for a moment, and then she look away. Blake turn to look at King Mickey.

"I'm sorry about that, she can be handful sometimes." He said as he smile at the king. He just look at him, a bit confused.

"Risa? Are you going to okay?" He ask her.

She look at him for a moment, "...I'll be okay." she said as she look away again.

Blake could tell that Risa was going to a tough time on what King Mickey just told her.

"Risa? Are you sure?" He ask her again.

"Yes..." She said as she look down at her shoes, she didn't want to show no emotions in front of her brother or anyone else either.

Risa look at Blake once again, and then at King Mickey. Then Blake his hand her shoulder. And stand next to her.

"Risa they can help us...I know they can." He told his sister.

Risa's eyes widen as she push his hands away. And just glare at him before she walk away once again. Blake sigh as he look at king Mickey.

"Is she going to okay?"

"Yea she is...she just very moody sometimes."He told the King.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And it's a cliffhanger! LOL

Sorry about that but I thought it be a good place to stop. And I want to cause more drama and just maybe someone will review. I just hope so because I'm getting tried of people reading my story but not review. Sure I'm happy about my readers but I only have two reviews, and they from my friend Nekkyō. (THANK YOU PRICILLA!) Can you please just review I be happy.(lol) Well anyways you read this chapter and now please review. Oh by the way this are the ages in the story . Riku-17, Risa-16, Sora-16, Kari-16, Blake-15, Clef-11.P.S If you are reading the flashback image that with a song call "Kiss my eyes and lay to sleep" I thought it go purfect with that moment.

Blake: WHAT I'M A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU!

Me/Risa: Yes you are because I'm older than you.

Blake: I want to be the older one!!

Me/Risa: So...you are still taller than me.

Blake: Oh Okay that fine

Me/Risa: -roll eyes-

Blake: -smile- Peace out everybody!

Me/Risa: Hey I'm the on that say GOODBYE!


	5. Update

Alright

Hey all, I know ...where have I been? -coughs- 2 years later I want to begin writing again. So I have a few questions for all of you fellow readers.

1. Re-edit My story (Post the title of the story in the answer)

2. Or continue with more chapters without the edits?

please comment?


End file.
